Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology, and particularly to a gas detection sensor, a display panel, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
In a daily life environment, or in a new environment where people are on trip or on business, air quality, for example, hazardous gas or flammable gas components in the air, will directly affect people's health and safety. Therefore, people have paid more and more attention to air quality where they live.
Recently, environmental air quality is detected through gas detection devices. However, existing gas detection devices are only suitable for detecting air quality in a fixed place, and not used in various places where people are involved due to their complicated structures and large volumes. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a gas detection device which is portable and simple in structure such that people can know environmental air quality at any moment and anywhere.